gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Karoline Wallen
Karoline Wallen is a 16-year-old citizen of Windy Falls, Alaska. She is the younger twin sister of Kasey Wallen, and represents the light monsters. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Karoline Cynthie Wallen was born on August 27, 1999 to Muffin Wallen and Ashby Wallen. Muffin was a veterinarian, while Ashby was a mechanic. Karol was born thirteen minutes after her twin brother, Kasey, and Kasey would always make fun of her for that. When Karol and Kasey were four, their younger brother Dante was born, and when they were six, their younger sister Ginny was born. The night everything changed for her and Kasey was the last night of their family vacation to Windy Falls, Alaska, one of the Five Cities. Their grandmother lived there, and they had a great time, especially since it was during summer, where there wasn't that much snow. However, the night before they were about to leave, Bill Cipher visited Karol and Kasey's dreamscapes, and warned them to beware the "magic chain". Karol didn't understand it, and she still doesn't. The very next day, all the way in Gravity Falls, Oregon, Kyler Industria put the chain on, to test Aaron Corduroy's powers. Karol transformed into an angel, and Kasey transformed into an angel of darkness. Karol was scared out of her mind, but Kasey was amazed and excited. Since their parents and siblings didn't possess clear sight, to them, Kasey and Karol just vanished. They called the police, but the police weren't able to track the twins down, until Kyler took the chain off, and the twins returned to normal. Karol and her brother knew that it was the town that did this, but instead of wanting to leave, they wanted to learn more about Windy Falls. They begged their parents to let them stay a little longer, but Muffin and Ashby refused, until they learned that they had become broke, and they'd used all of their money on the trip. This was a lie made up by Lyla Cipher, but to the Wallen family, it was the truth. They decided to move in with Muffin's mother, and since then, they have resided there. Karol and Kasey met two other shapeshifters, Tennie Mireles, the metal shapeshifter, and Cristen Freitas, the ice shapeshifter, as well as a girl named Anya Henley, who knows about their secret, and helps them when needed. However, she never reveals anything about her family, and Karol finds that suspicious. Early Life Karol was a huge optimist growing up, and when other people her age started to lose their innocence, Karol still kept her sense of wonder. That was why she was chosen by B.L.I.S.S., because she truly believed in creatures like pegasi and unicorns, even when everyone else said they didn't exist. She loves to draw, and has an art set in her room. Appearance Karol has long, wavy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She is an inch shorter than her brother, which she hates. Alliances *Kasey Wallen (Twin Brother) *Tennie Mireles (BFF) *Cristen Freitas (BFF) *Anya Henley (BFF) Enemies *Bill Cipher Likes *Paramore *Pegasi *Unicorns *Painting *Rainbows *Being an optimist *Her friends *Panic! at the Disco *Danisnotonfire *AmazingPhil Dislikes *Her brother *Cold weather *Being made fun of *Being shorter than her brother Powers/Abilities *Karol is a shapeshifter. *Karol can turn into any light being. *Karol is an optimist. *Karol likes people to be happy. *Karol is very pretty. *Karol has better control over her powers than her brother. Parents Ashby Wallen.jpg|Ashby Wallen, Karol's father. Muffin Wallen.jpg|Muffin Wallen, Karol's mother. Gallery Karol02.jpg Karol03.jpg Karol06.jpg Karol04.jpg Karol05.jpg Karol07.jpg Karol08.jpg Ginny Wallen.jpg|Ginny Wallen, Karol's younger sister. Dante Wallen.jpg|Dante Wallen, Karol's younger brother. Category:Shapeshifters Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Fourteen Category:Twin Category:Resident Category:Windy Falls Resident Category:Miramc22